討論:打臉、打臉文、臉都腫了/@comment-210.61.50.199-20180101011256
Chinese Xia far no contemporaneous written records, so Xia is prehistory. Shang people use Oracle, but do not form a continuous record, it is not regarded as the messenger of the Shang Dynasty. China entered the 'messenger era began in the Western Zhou Dynasty Republican administration. Each 'country' messenger period Introduction to historical sites and historical research - Taiwan papers 5 Dutch (1624 - 1662) to Batavia (Jakarta) Asian headquarters in East trade stronghold actively seek to facilitate trade with China ... Pipeline: Yuan-Liou Publishing House published "Taiwan depth Travel Guide" a ~ 11 (including the Three Gorges, freshwater, Taipei, Lukang, Yilan, Tainan, Keelung and other places, year of publication for 1990~1998 ... Wedding is a wedding and the wedding the bride wore Western-style wedding dress, wedding dress can be a single means wearing a dress, you can also include the veil, bouquet part. Wedding colors, styles, etc. depending on various factors, including culture, religion and fashion trends and so on. Taiwan since ancient times for aboriginal native land 9, to the mid-17th century into the other ethnic groups and cultures, before they have appeared in the records of state power 10 11, has gone through the history-filled history, most recently for 1945 included in the territory of the Republic of China 12. ROC government in mid-December 1949 due to the civil war defeat retreating to Taiwan, Taiwan Republic of China has so far become the main land, and thus "Taiwan" has become the word on behalf of the Republic of China is mainly known in the international arena since 1950. Son of Heaven, one of China's rulers of the title, a title for the highest since the Zhou dynasty monarch. Its intent: monarch that God's son, on behalf of Chinese monarch consider themselves its power source is God. Since the beginning of the Qin Shi Huang, China's rulers will crown the title of Emperor, but still also known as the emperor. Similar Chanyu 1 2, the emperor 3 4 5, Khan 6 and so on. The emperor's command, also known as the decree, while the well-known "Mukden Cheng Yunhuang Dizhao said," a speech, highlighting the power of the monarch ordered on the day of the origins, divine right of kings think. "Heaven" in this meaning as "Heaven" or "God." China centrism, is that China is a central concept in the world, is an ancient Chinese worldview. In modern times it is also considered the performance of ethnocentricity of many nationalities have. Formosa Triangle (English: Formosa Triangle; Japanese: ド Getting Gosenol nn nn Suites Corning LITE ア Hikaru), also known as the Dragon Triangle (Dragon's Triangle), Sea Devil, Devil Sea (Devil's Sea). Is located in the Western Pacific region of the Tropic of Cancer in a triangle, and is located in the western Atlantic as the Tropic of Cancer in the Bermuda Triangle is prone to crash and shipwreck waters. Formosa triangle a triangular area from the western end of this nickname ── Taiwan "Formosa (Formosa)." Like Bermuda Triangle (Bermuda Triangle) its easternmost Bermuda Islands (The Bermuda Islands) name. This article is named according to the geographical environment. Near the northeast boundary: (Ağrı Dağı Turkish), located in Turkey 厄德尔 province, the highest peak in Turkey, only 16 km away from the Iranian border, and is only 32 kilometers away from the borders of Armenia, even overlooking Mount Ararat in Armenia capital Yerevan, the result of the Christian Bible, "Genesis," an article in the records, the famous Noah's Ark after the great Flood, the last parking place in the mountains of Ararat, and therefore makes Ararat in Europe, Christian world renowned for West Asia. Creationism or creationism common in ancient human record and "outside" "to" intellectual dialogue ancient records 1. Catholic classics as "The Bible", also known as the "New Old Testament." Believe in God the Father Son Holy Trinity. The Catholic Church uses the Holy statist, celibate clergy pursue Catholic "Church Code" is the basic law of the Church, for the specification of all aspects of religious life. Pepi II (Pepy II) (before 2284 - before 2184), the sixth dynasty Egyptian pharaoh (BC 2278 - BC 2184 reign), according to records of its reign as long as 94 years, is the world's history the longest reigning monarch. Pepi II's reign, the Egyptian Old Kingdom era is nearing the end of the monarchy increasingly undermined the independence of Nome (state) gradually increased. These circumstances reflected in the temple of Pharaoh to liberate the farmers to get rid of all Nome "royal servitude" and issued decree. Chinese astrology in ancient doctrines, Sirius is "trillion Lord aggression" evil star. Qu Yuan in the "Nine Songs Dongjun" wrote: "For a long vector Xi Sirius radio" to compare Sirius is located northwest of Chu Qin. Sushi "Jiang Chengzi" in "will pull Diaogong like the full moon, looking northwest, Sirius radio," Sirius compare to the northwest border of the Western Xia Song threats. In Western culture, people view them as dogs. Culture will star together with the bow and arrow. Ancient Chinese people will combine it with Puppis and Canis Major, thought of as a large bow across the southern sky, the arrow for Sirius. Similar combinations also appeared on Egyptian Dan Dela (Dendera) of Hathor temple mural, Saudi goddess (Satis) arrow painted on her head of a cow goddess Hathor (Sirius) on. In the late Persian culture, the star called Tir, and be treated as an arrow. Justice or justice (English: Justice; German: Gerechtigkeit) is about appropriate arrangements within the concept of social things and people, this concept is constantly thinking and debate on philosophy, law and theology of history topics. Paper money, including paper money, deep notes, offerings, Mingbi, gold paper, silver paper, paper mulberry, nether paper, Ryukyu language known to play paper (playing チ paper, ウ チ ka Bldg) or paper money (paper money, ka Bldg ji nn), the East Asian tradition worship spirits, when one of the ancestors of cremation ritual items. Hai is one of the Earthly Branches, usually when the first twelve Earthly Branches, but the cause of Earthly recycled, so its front is Xu, followed by sub. Hai lunar month in October, Hai Shi for the 24-hour clock 21:00 to 23:00, in the direction that NNW. Five years Hai represents water, yin and yang theory in Hai Yin. Sim, Heavenly eighth place. It refers to the west-northwest (285 °) in azimuth, five elements are gold, yin and yang, yin. Heavenly also said that the growth cycle of plants, Sim refers to a new round of seeds, extension things updated. German astronomer Friedrich Wilhelm Bessel infer that there is a Sirius companion was not found in the change in 1844 from Sirius's own movements. 28 Nearly 20 years later, American telescope makers and astronomers Avatar Graham Clark (Alvan Graham Clark) on January 31, 1862 for the first time observed Fengyun dim companion. Astronomers call this companion of Sirius B, or affectionately known as "coyotes." China Times 2013-02-17 01:35 [Lizong You ╱ Taipei】 "The meteorite fell in Russia, injuring more than a thousand, although very bad, but also very lucky not to cause more casualties!" Astronomical research center of the University of Professor Ye Yong Xuan pointed out that in the past we believe that comet or asteroid hit the Earth is "crying wolf", but this time the wolf really came, although it is only coyotes, but also remind you to seriously face the possible impact small bodies from outer space devastating threat to Earth. (Delete Pepi II star wolf is removed) (End of life) (not heaven) (delete Perpignan two is deleted) (Bermuda Delta secret) (termination)